Partenaires
by LillyHiip.x3
Summary: Lorsque l'on est arrivé sur Terre deux choses on très vite été clair, les gens faisaient confiance au charisme naturel de Bellamy et en mon sens moral. On a alors comprit que, pour faire les choses biens, on avait besoin l'un de l'autre : de son impulsivité et de ma rationalité afin de créer un équilibre. BELLARKE x3
1. Prologue

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

J'entame une fiction sur le couple _**Bellarke**_, eh oui, la première !

Je suis totalement _accro_ à ce couple et j'ai décidée d'inventer_ ma propre_ version de la série.

Une version où Finn et Clarke n'étaient qu'amis car Raven est venu sur Terre en même temps que Finn, où Clarke et Bellamy on comprit dès le départ qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre en tant que co-leader pour le bien de tous, etc...

_**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Bisous bisous et bonne lecture.**_

_**Lilly.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Partenaires.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Titre <strong>: Partenaires

**Série **: The 100

**Couple **: Bellarke / Bellamy & Clarke

**Rating **: T / M

**Résumé **: Lorsque l'on est arrivé sur Terre deux choses on très vite été clair, les gens faisaient confiance au charisme naturel de Bellamy et en mon sens moral. On a alors comprit que, pour faire les choses biens, on avait besoin l'un de l'autre : de son impulsivité et de ma rationalité afin de créer un équilibre.

**Disclaimer **: Tout appartiens à Jason Rothenberg à qui je n'ai fais qu'emprunter cet univers fantastique.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue.<strong>

_ Je vois des arbres partout autour de moi, je sens le parfum des fleures sauvages dans le vent, c'est tellement beau. Et là, à cet instant, je ne suis plus prisonnière de l'espace. _C'est ce que je tente de dessiner sur ce même sol où je suis à moitié couchée et mon dessin est enfin terminé.

_ Ça fait 97 ans qu'une apocalypse nucléaire à tuée tout le monde sur Terre, contaminant notre planète de ses radiations. Heureusement, il y a eut quelques survivant. Douze nations avaient des stations spatiales en orbite au moment des bombardements, aujourd'hui, il ne reste que l'Arche. Une seule station construite à partir des douze autres._

_ On nous avait dit qu'il faudrait encore un siècle à la Terre pour redevenir habitable, quatre générations captives de l'espace avant que les hommes ne puissent revenir sur Terre. Revenir sur terre... ça ce n'est qu'un rêve, ici, c'est la réalité._

La porte de ma chambre d'isolement – ma cellule – s'ouvre sur deux hommes, deux gardiens. Le premier d'entre eux lance :

-Prisonnier 319, face au mur.

Je me lève pour obtempérer.

_La réalité ça craint._

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?, m'enquiers-je, parlant au mur.

-On se tait !, ordonne-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois vaguement ouvrir une boîte et en sortir un bracelet métallique.

-Tendez votre bras droit.

Un vent de panique me traverse et je leur fait face en leur rappelant :

-Non, ce n'est pas encore le moment, ce n'est que dans un mois mes dix-huit ans.

-Votre bras !, répète le second en dépliant sa matraque.

Sur l'Arche, tous les crimes sont passible de la peine de mort sauf pour les moins de dis-huit ans.

-Non, vérifiez mon casier. Tenté-je.

-Enlevez votre montre. Dit-il en approchant.

-C'était celle de mon père !

-Enlevez-la. Insiste-t-il en attrapant mon poignet.

-Non !, me débâté-je.

-Hey !, s'écrie-t-il.

Je leur asséna un coup et me faufila hors de la chambre mais je suis cernée.

-Prisonnier 319 !, appelle un garde.

Je regarde partout autour de moi pour trouver un échappatoire quand la voix de ma mère m'interrompt.

-Clarke ! - _elle s'adresse au garde_ – Laissez-la.

-Maman... Soufflé-je.

Elle s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras. Ma mère... Mon Dieu, c'est ma mère... Je craque.

-Maman, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire ?, m'enquiers-je en sanglotant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Partout autour de moi, d'autres prisonniers sont emmenés.

-Ils vont tous nous tuer c'est ça ?

Elle attrape mes épaules pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Ils réduisent la population pour que vous ayez plus de temps. Comprends-je.

-Clarke. Me coupe-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas être exécutée, on va vous envoyer sur Terre.

Attend quoi ? Impossible !

-Vous serez 100 à être envoyés. Conclut-elle.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est trop dangereux. Non ! À 18 ans on réexamine nos casier.

-Les lois ont été modifiées. M'informe-t-elle. On vous accorde la possibilité de vivre.

J'ouvre la bouche dans l'espoir de lui dire, de lui faire comprendre, que si j'y vais, si je vais sur Terre, je vais mourir mais elle reprend :

-Tu vas sûrement vouloir aider les autres avant de prendre soin de toi, comme le faisait ton père, alors sois prudente. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. Prie-t-elle en caressant mes cheveux. Je t'aime tellement.

Je me met à sangloter parce que j'ai peur, peur de mourir sur terre à cause d'une air toxique, peur de ne plus jamais revoir ma mère et peur d'être seule. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser car une fléchette tranquillisante vient de me perforer la nuque. Je tombe en avant, sur ma mère, qui me réceptionne et m'accompagne lentement au sol. Gardant ma tête serrer contre sa poitrine, comme quand je n'étais encore qu'une petite fille, elle me dit :

-Sur Terre, Clarke. Tu vas aller sur Terre.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser ses paroles qui raisonne dans ma tête alors que je perd déjà connaissance.

C'est avec l'image de mon père se faire éjecter de l'Arche que je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis attachée dans un siège parmi plein d'autres jeunes, la plupart d'approximativement mon âge.

-Bienvenu parmi nous. Lance une voix sur ma droite.

Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec mon ex meilleur ami alias l'homme qui a tué mon père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?, rétorqué-je d'une voix cassante.

-Quand j'ai appris que tu faisais partis des cent à être envoyés sur Terre, je me suis fais arrêté.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, je ne t'ai rien demandé et je ne veux pas de ta charmante compagnie. Ironisé-je.

-Un jour il faudra bien que tu me pardonne Clarke...

-D'avoir tué mon père ? Il y a peu de chance.

-Je n'ai pas tué ton père.

-Pas directement, non.

Des écrans se mettent en route un peu partout dans le vaisseau, car oui j'ai enfin compris où je me trouve, le Chancelier apparaît et déclare :

« Prisonniers de l'Arche, veuillez m'écouter. On vous a offert une seconde chance. En tant que Chancelier, j'espère que vous ne la verrez pas seulement comme une chance pour vous, mais aussi, comme une chance pour nous et, je dois le dire, pour l'humanité dans son ensemble. On ignore ce qui vous attend, si les chances de survit auraient été plus élevés on aurait envoyé d'autres personnes. On vous a envoyé vous car, en raison de vos crimes, on se sent le droit de vous sacrifier mais ceux qui parviendront à survivre seront graciés et leurs casiers judiciaires redeviendra vierge. La zone d'atterrissage a été soigneusement choisit, avant la dernière guerre le Mont Weather était une base militaire battis sous une montagne. Il devrait y avoir suffisamment de denrées non-périssable stockés pour subvenir aux besoins de 300 personnes durant deux années entières mais aucun de nous ne s'y est encore jamais rendu. Il est donc inutile d'insister que, pour vous, le Mont Weather, c'est la vie. »

Les écrans s'éteignent aussi tôt et je souffle à Wells :

-Ton père est un connard.

-Tu regardais des matchs de foot avec ce connard. Me rappelle-t-il.

-J'en regardais aussi avec toi, il semble que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de lucidité à l'époque. Rétorqué-je.

Un mec, plutôt beau gosse, se détache et se met à flotter avant de venir juste devant nous comme s'il était tranquillement allongé sur le sol... Sauf qu'il est dans l'air.

-C'est toi la traîtresse mise à l'isolement depuis un an ?, me demande-t-il.

-C'est toi l'abruti qui a gâcher trois mois d'air ?, rétorqué-je.

Il arque un sourcil en ayant un sourire en coin. Oui, il est beau gosse. Mais : Oui, il est con. D'autres personnes se mettent à l'imiter, faisant des roues dans les airs.

-Si on atterri maintenant vous allez vous blesser ! Dis-je.

-Tu t'inquiète pour moi, princesse ?, demande-t-il, moqueur.

-Pour vous tous et ne m'appelle pas princesse, moi c'est Clarke.

-Et moi Finn, mais je trouve que Princesse te va mieux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'un sourire satisfait se dessine sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci s'efface rapidement lorsque le vaisseau est secoué dans tous les sens et qu'il est projeté en avant.

-Finn !, crié-je par réflexe.

-Ça va. Assure-t-il d'une voix d'où perce la douleur.

Le vaisseau est secoué de plus en plus violemment pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité avant de s'écraser violemment au sol. La lumière faiblit deux ou trois fois avant de fonctionner normalement à nouveau. Tout le monde regarde autour de nous d'un air désorienté et apeuré.

Un garçon au teint hâlé se lève pour vérifier l'état des blessés.

-Comment vont-ils ?, m'enquiers-je.

Il ne répond d'abord pas, continuant à tâter le pouls de chacune des personnes étalées par terre.

-Trois morts. Annonce-t-il.

La sentence est tombée, mon sang s'est figé d'effroi et ma tête tourne légèrement. Trop d'émotion, trop de stresse. Je me détache, comme tout le monde. Je vois ce même garçon au teint hâlé commencer à ouvrir la porte.

-Attend !, m'écrié-je. L'air est peut-être toxique.

-Et si c'est le cas, as-tu une solution pour que nous puissions survivre ?, demande-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules.

-C'est ce que je me disais. Dans tous les cas, on mourra.

-Bellamy ?

Il relève les yeux et une jeune fille brune descend les escaliers en courant pour se jeter dans ses bras.

-Salut petite sœur.

-Que fais-tu là ?, demande-t-elle.

-Je suis venu pour toi.

-C'est qui ?, demande une voix.

-La nana qui a été caché sous un planché pendant des années.

-Ah bon c'est elle ?

-Fermez-la. Ordonne le garçon

Sur ce, il ouvre la porte et sa sœur saute joyeusement hors du vaisseau. Elle se met à tournoyer sur elle-même et tout le monde en fait autant.

-Ne fait pas la rabat-joie, c'est la fête !, me lance une fille au teint mate. Raven. Se présente-t-elle en me tendant la main.

-Clarke. Réponds-je en la serrant.

-Je suis la copine de l'abruti qui a lancé l'idée de sa détacher aux autres.

-Finn, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesce.

-Vraiment navré. Plaisanté-je.

Elle rit légèrement.

-Alors Princesse, tu viens ?, me lance le fameux Bellamy.

J'arque un sourcil et dis à Raven :

-Il a aussi lancé ce surnom pourrit.

-Moi je trouve qu'il te va plutôt bien, Boucle d'Or. Rétorque-t-elle, amusée.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et découvre un magnifique ciel bleu avec un grand soleil. Oui, nous sommes sur Terre, mon rêve de petite fille et toutes les choses dont je n'ai jamais osée rêver sont à portés de main.

-Princesse !, insiste-t-il.

Mes yeux se posent de nouveau sur lui, puis, souriante, je saute à mon tour hors du vaisseau et me met à tournoyer avec les autres.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

><p>Ma joie et mon insouciance ne dure pas longtemps, la réalité me rattrape. Je me fige et la petite sœur de Bellamy me regarde avec inquiétude :<p>

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Les blessées. Dis-je.

-Merde !, s'exclame-t-elle.

On repart toutes les deux en courant vers le vaisseau et nous précipitons sur les blesser.

-Celui-ci respire encore mais il est brûlant. M'informe-t-elle. Ta mère est docteur c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce.

-Tu sais ce qu'il a ?, s'enquiert-elle.

-Non, mais je sais qu'il faut faire chuter la température.

Je me relève et me rend devant le vaisseau.

-Écoutez-moi !, hurlé-je. Il y a des blessés là-dedans, je vais m'en occuper mais il faudrait que quelqu'un trouve de l'eau et de la nourriture !

-Tu veux que je pisse dans une bouteille ?, rétorque un mec.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Murphy.

-EH bien Murphy, si tu ne vas pas chercher de l'eau et à manger nous allons tous mourir car au cas où tu ne l'aurait pas remarqué nous ne sommes pas sur le Mont Weather, cela ne ressemble absolument pas à une montage, ce qui signifie que l'on a rien et que nous ne tiendront moins d'une semaine ainsi.

-Vous avez entendu la Princesse ? Au boulot !, ordonne Bellamy, volant à mon secourt.

Aussitôt, ils se mirent tous en mouvement. Bellamy s'approche de moi.

-Et pour les blessées, tu as besoin d'aide ?, s'enquiert-il.

-J'en ai déjà, ta sœur m'assiste.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant son air fière.

-Je ne veux pas jouer les rabats-joie... Commencé-je.

-Je t'écoute. Dit-il, amusé.

-Il faudrait déterminer les aptitudes de chacun.

-Les aptitudes ?

-Pour commencer... Si une ou plusieurs personnes étaient capable de déterminer les propriétés médicinales des plantes, cela pourrait aider, nous ne sommes pas immunisés contre les maladies qui circule ici. J'ai des bases en médecine grâce à ma mère, elle m'a apprit beaucoup de chose mais, en ce qui concerne les plantes, je sais à quoi elles servent mais je ne sais pas à quoi elles ressemblent.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Elles sont déjà transformée en poudre ou en liquide quand elles arrivent entre nous mains. Expliqué-je. Écoute, je crois qu'il y a le fils du botaniste parmi nous.

-Ce n'est pas parce que son père est botaniste qu'il l'est aussi. Fait-il remarquer.

-Peut-être, je ne suis pas non plus docteur, mais si, comme moi, il a retenu certain truc que son père lui disait, ça peut servir.

-Bien, je vais le trouver.

-Merci.

-Autre chose Princesse ?

-On verra plus tard, trouves-moi un botaniste pour commencer, c'est le plus urgent.

-Je m'en occupe. Et toi garde Octavia à l'œil, elle est légèrement... impulsive.

-Octavia ?

-Ma sœur.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et rejoins la concernée.

-Comment fait-on ?, s'enquiert-elle, la main sur le front du malade.

-On a pas d'eau... On aurait du refroidir son front avec de l'eau...

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Je me perd une seconde dans mes pensées, cherchant une solution. Aller Clarke, ce sont des soins de bases, tu sais tout ça, réfléchis !

-Clarke ?, insiste Octavia avec inquiétude.

-On le déshabille. Dis-je sûr de moi.

-Quoi ?, s'étonne-t-elle.

-On le déshabille. Répété-je.

Elle semble consternée mais sans plus de cérémonie, elle m'aide à lui enlever ses vêtements, ne lui laissant que son boxer.

Une fois que l'on s'est occupé de tous les blessés, je sors de hors et fait quelques pas pour m'aérer la tête. En entendant des sanglots, je m'approche doucement d'un arbre et y découvre une petite fille d'environs dix ans. Elle est assise par terre, roulée en boule, son dos reposant contre l'arbre.

-Salut. Murmuré-je.

Elle sursaute et plonge ses yeux effrayés dans les miens.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ?, m'enquiers-je.

-Je veux retourner sur l'Arche. Dit-elle entre deux reniflements.

J'ai déjà vu cette petite fille, elle était à côté de Bellamy dans le vaisseau, il lui parlait et lui tenait la main dans l'espoir de la calmer. Je m'assois doucement à côté d'elle et lui tend ma main :

-Je suis Clarke.

-Charlotte.

-Pourquoi veux-tu retourner sur l'Arche, Charlotte ? Ici, tu n'es pas enfermée dans une cage.

-Mes parents me manquent, j'ai peur toute seule.

-Tu n'es pas toute seule. Assuré-je.

-Un garçon a dit qu'il faudrait me tuer parce que j'étais trop jeune pour être ici, que ça me rendrait service et les autres ont rit.

-C'est n'importe quoi !

-Et si c'est vrai ? Je ne sais rien faire, je n'ai que neuf ans...

-Je m'occuperais de toi.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je le veux et, tu sais, moi aussi je suis toute seule ici, toi et moi on peut se serrer les coudes. Ça te vas ?

Elle m'adresse un énorme sourire et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Ça va aller. Promets-je.

-C'est ce que Bellamy a dit aussi.

-Que tout irait bien ?

-Humhum, et qu'il me protégerait.

Je souris.

-Tu vois, tu as deux personnes prête à te protéger, tout vas bien.

Elle acquiesce, rassurée. Malheureusement cela ne dure pas longtemps, lorsque l'on revient au camp le fameux Murphy se met en travers de notre route, entouré par trois garçons.

-Voilà la pleurnicharde. Dit-il. On ferait mieux de la tuer, ça lui rendrait service.

-Murphy, c'est bien ça ?, demandé-je froidement, il acquiesce. Tu voudrais tuer une gamine de neuf ans sous quel motif ?

-Elle est un poids mort, elle ne sert strictement à rien, elle est même un handicap.

-J'en prends la responsabilité. Rétorqué-je alors qu'elle attrape ma main, paniquée.

-Elle doit mourir.

-Je ne comprends pas, elle est une gêne pour personne.

-Pour nous si, elle est toujours entrain de traîner dans nos pâtes, elle nous ralentit.

-Ce ne sera plus le cas.

-Tu veux jouer à la maman c'est ça ?

-Mêles-toi de tes affaire, Murphy, et si tu approche cette gamine je m'occuperais de toi personnellement.

-Pourquoi toi et Bellamy vous êtes-vous entichés de cette gamine.

-Parce qu'un connard à décidé de s'en prendre à elle sans raison donc elle à besoin de protection.

-Vous ne serez pas toujours là.

-Alors je rallierais d'autres personnes à ma cause. Rétorqué-je.

Passablement énervé, il tourne les talons.

-Que s'est-il passé ?, s'enquiert Octavia en arrivant en compagnie de Finn.

-Ils veulent me tuer. Murmure Charlotte.

-Mais il ne lui arrivera rien.

-Bellamy s'est attaché à elle, tu devrais aller le voir. Me conseille-t-elle, j'acquiesce.

-Vous pouvez vous en occuper ?, m'enquiers-je.

-Bien sûr. Approuve Finn.

Octavia prend la main de Charlotte qui me lance un dernier regard avant de la suivre dans le vaisseau.

-Bellamy !, m'exclamé-je en m'approchant du concerné.

Celui-ci relève les yeux et me dévisage des pieds à la tête avant de braquer ses yeux dans les miens et de dire :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Il m'analyse une seconde avant de congédier le garçon à ses côtés.

-J'écoute.

-Il semblerait qu'ils t'écoutent. Dis-je.

-Il semblerait. Approuve-t-il.

-Ils ont besoin d'un leader et apparemment ils t'ont choisit mais...

-Mais ?

-On a besoin de règle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour éviter l'anarchie ?, proposé-je comme une évidence.

Il rit, se moquant visiblement de moi.

-Je t'ai vu parler avec cette petite fille dans le vaisseau, la rassurer.

-Charlotte ?, s'étonne-t-il.

-Oui, Charlotte.

-Quel est le rapport ?

-Ils veulent la tuer. Informé-je.

-Quoi ?, s'écrie-t-il, son visage déformé par la colère. Ce n'est qu'une gamine !

-C'est justement pour ça qu'ils veulent sa peau.

-Qui est responsable ?

-Un certain Murphy, il a déclaré qu'elle nous servirait à rien et qu'on avait pas besoin d'un poids mort.

-Comment les autres ont-ils réagis ?

-Certain ont été choqués mais d'autres l'on suivie.

-Estimation ?

-Je ne sais pas trop...

-Assez pour que cela soit un réel problème ?

-Oui. J'ai besoin de toi, Bellamy. Lâché-je.

Surprit, il relève son regard dans le miens.

-Où est-elle pour l'instant ?

-Je l'ai confiée à ta sœur et Finn.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Bellamy et moi échangeons un regard d'étonnement lorsque des éclats de voix se firent entendre. En arrivant sur les lieux, « _notre campement _», nous découvrons tout le monde en train de se chamailler, de se hurler dessus avec véhémence. Je jette un regard perdue à Bellamy qui intervient en sifflant très fort. Cela a l'effet escompté, tout le monde se tait et se tourne vers nous.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?, _demande-t-il._

Tout le monde commence à y aller de sa propre explication et, bien sûr, nous n'entendons de nouveau plus rien.

-Assez !, _hurle-t-il._

Le silence revient.

-Il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous comporter comme de gamins ou alors nous ne pourrons jamais survivre ici !, _s'énerve-t-il._

Se calmant, il me jette un regard avant d'ajouter :

-Et il nous faut des règles.

-Il fallait rester sur l'Arche dans ce cas !, _s'écrie une voix._

-Pas aussi stricte que celles de l'Arche mais assez pour qu'on puisse cohabiter et survivre. _Explique Bellamy._

-Et pourquoi est-ce à toi de choisir ça ? Tu t'es auto-proclamé leader, personne ne t'as choisis !, _rétorque Murphy, approuver par quelques personnes._

-Il a raison. _Intervint Wells en se montrant. _

Mais que fait-il ? Tu parle d'une aide... plutôt une énorme épine dans mon pied dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser.

-Personne ne t'a élu et c'est ce que l'on devrait faire. _Développe-t-il._ Nous devrions élire un leader. Il n'y a que la démocratie qui fonctionne, l'histoire l'a prouvée.

Tout le monde montre son accord en criant.

-Bien, il y aura un vote. _Conclut Bellamy_. Demain matin. Si quelqu'un veut se présenter, il n'auras qu'à inscrire son nom sur ce bout de bois, afin que tout le monde le sache, à l'aide de cette pierre, c'est une sorte de craie.

Wells s'approche de nous et nous fait signe de le suivre. Nous nous éloignons légèrement dans la forêt.

-Non mais ça ne va pas ?, _attaqué-je aussitôt._

-D'après mes estimations il y aurait trois clan qui se serait formé, la Team Murphy, la Team Bellamy et la Team Clarke. _Commence Wells. _Tout le monde votera donc pour un de vous.

-Et tes estimations penche en faveur de qui ?, _s'enquiert Bellamy._

-Là est le problème, ça ne penche vers personne, vous êtes à égalité, cela doit se jouer à quelques personnes près.

-On ne peut pas prendre ce risque !, _s'exclame Bellamy._

-Si le pouvoir tombe dans les mains de Murphy nous sommes dans la merde !, _approuvé-je._

-Et ça première action de Leader sera de tuer Charlotte. _Rappelle Bellamy._

-Sauf si... _Commencé-je._

Les garçons me dévisagent, m'encourageant silencieusement à poursuivre.

-Sauf si toi et moi nous retrouvons dans une seule et même équipe. _Terminé-je en fixant mes yeux dans ceux de Bellamy._

-Ton tiers et mon tiers deviennent plus fort._ Comprend-il._

-Sauf si mon tiers et ton tiers n'approuvent pas cette alliance.

-Et dans ce cas nous sommes dans la merde.

-Mais peut-être que l'on aurait tout de même plus de chance de cette façon.

-Il y a moins de risque. _Opine-t-il._

Wells regarde silencieusement l'échange.

-Co-leader ?,_ proposé-je en tendant ma main._

-Co-leader. _Approuve-t-il en l'attrapant. _Pour empêcher Bellamy d'avoir le pouvoir.

-Pour notre survie.

-Pour... Pour Charlotte. _Conclut-il._

-Pour Charlotte. _Répété-je._

Wells nous explique que si l'on veut que les gens croient en notre «_ partenariat _», croit surtout en sa force et en sa capacité de nous maintenir en vie, nous devons nous montrer solidaire et surtout, d'après lui, nous devons marquer les esprits. Nous l'écoutons expliquer son plan et opinons de la tête aux moments appropriés.

L'heure est venu. Bellamy et moi nous redirigeons vers le camp, chacun est occupé à droite à gauche et plus personne n'est devant le tableau où est inscrit un seul nom : « Murphy », comme l'avait prédit Wells. Le silence se fait en nous voyant et, côte à côte, nous nous avançons jusqu'au tableau. Bellamy se baisse pour ramasser la craie de sa main droite et me tend sa main gauche dans laquelle je dépose la mienne en lui souriant d'un air encourageant. Il inscrit alors son nom sur le tableau avant de me tendre la craie, je lâche sa main, étant droitière et ajoute mon prénom à côté du sien : « _Bellamy et Clarke_ ».

C'est ainsi que l'écriture de nos deux noms signe le début d'une alliance. Lorsque l'on se retourne nous nous retrouvons face à une multitude de visage surprit et à un silence de plomb. Sans se laisser impressionner, nous tournons les talons et allons chacun sur un «_ lit _» improvisé afin de dormir.

Je n'arrive à dormir que quelques heures avant de me réveiller. Le soleil est encore bien bas dans le ciel et, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'endroit où se trouvait Bellamy et où il n'est plus, je devine qu'il est réveiller.

Je me lève alors lentement et marche un peu au hasard autour du camp. Au bout d'un moment je finis par le trouver, il est assit par terre l'air songeur. Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui et demande :

-Tu as réussis à dormir un peu ?

-Pas vraiment, imaginer ce qu'il arriverait à notre camp si le pouvoir tomber entre les mains de Murphy me donne des insomnies. _Explique-t-il._

-Et surtout ce qui arriverait à Charlotte, je me trompe ?

-Comment cette gamine a-t-elle fait pour qu'on ressente à ce point le besoin de la protéger ?, _demande-t-il, perdu._

-Elle est pure._ Réponds-je honnêtement, il me dévisage._ Elle nous touche profondément parce qu'elle est là dernière chose pure ici, dans nos vies, alors on ressent ce besoin de la protéger de tout ça, de protéger son innocence et sa pureté parce qu'on a perdu les nôtres depuis longtemps.

-C'est un peu déprimant comme théorie.

Je souris légèrement.

-Peut-être mais c'est la vérité. Tu sais quoi ?

-Non ?

-Cela ne m'inquiète pas de diriger avec toi. _Avoué-je._

-Ah non ?

-Non. Notre partenariat créer un équilibre entre ton côté impulsive et mon côté rationnel.

-Exact. Ils ont confiance en mon charisme et en ton sens morale.

-Exact. _Approuvé-je à mon tour._

-Hey !, nous interpelle Wells. Ils sont prêt pour le vote.

Lorsque l'on arrive devant tout le monde, à côté de Murphy, celui-ci nous lance un regard meurtrier. Wells commence :

-Tout ce qui vote pour Murphy se place sur la gauche et tout ceux qui vote pour Bellamy et Clarke sur la droite.

Les gens se mettent en mouvement et Bellamy, sentant mon stresse, attrape ma main dans la sienne et la serre. Lorsque tout le monde arrête de bouger, Wells dit :

-Le résultat est sans équivoque, Bellamy et Clarke l'emporte.

Je soupire de soulagement en laissant Bellamy m'attirer dans ses bras, lui aussi soupirant de soulagement, alors que tout le monde applaudit. Sauf peut-être Murphy, je n'ai pas vérifié mais cela semble évident.

-On l'a fait, Princesse. _Dit-il._

Oui, on l'a fait. Charlotte est hors de danger, Dieu merci... Lorsqu'il me relâche, je lis dans ses yeux qu'il pense à la même chose que moi alors je lui souris. Aussitôt il dit :

-Nous voilà avec une bien lourde responsabilité sur les épaules.

-On a plus qu'à s'en montrer digne.

-Par quoi commence-t-on ?

-Les règles ? Attribuer des rôles à tout le monde ?

-Exact, de quoi a-t-on besoin ?

-Peut-être que l'on pourrait simplement leurs demander ce qu'ils veulent faire.

-Bonne idée, mais il y a 94 personnes, comment comptes-tu savoir ce que tu as attribué à chacun d'entre eux ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Peut-être que nous pourrions nommer des responsables ?, _propose-t-il._

-Et les nommer sous quels critères ?

-Je ne sais pas trop... Voir de quoi ils sont capables.

-D'accord.

Bellamy se tourne vers tout le monde et siffle. Décidément, cette technique fonctionne.

-Clarke et moi pensons qu'il est nécessaire d'attribuer un rôle à chacun d'entre vous, voir à quoi vous pouvez être utile dans la vie du camps.

Ils approuvent en hochant la tête.

-Si vous avez déjà une idée de ce que vous voudriez faire, des aptitudes, je vous invite à nous en faire part. _Dis-je._

Personne ne bouge. Ça commence bien ! Un mouvement se fait, Octavia avance, tenant la main de Charlotte.

-Charlotte et moi aimerions t'aider à l'infirmerie. _Déclare-t-elle._

Je souris.

-Te voilà avec deux internes. _Me souffle Bellamy._

-C'est parfait !,_ commenté-je._

-Minimoys servira à quelque chose finalement. _Ricane Murphy._

-Ici, chacun à sa chance Murphy._ Rétorqué-je, cassante._

Un autre mouvement ce fait alors qu'un garçon d'origine asiatique avance.

-Mon père est Botaniste, je pourrais peut-être réunir quelques plantes qui pourraient s'avérer utile.

-Ce serait incroyable ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?,_ m'enquiers-je._

-Monty Greene.

-EH bien, Monty, tu vas nous être d'une grande aide.

Puis je me tourne vers Bellamy et lui murmure :

-Dire que tu n'as pas été fichu de me le ramener.

Je souris alors qu'il m'adresse un regard en coin.

-Je suis doué de mes mains, je pourrais nous créer des armes. _Lance Raven._

-Génial ! Pour les autres réfléchissez, nous en reparlerons. _Réponds-je._

-Pour ceux qu'ils veulent rejoindre notre armée vous me retrouverez cette après-midi. _Ajoute Bellamy._

-Une armée ?, _m'étonné-je doucement._

-Tu te crois au Pays des Merveilles, Alice ?

-Eh bien, Alice, Princesse, quel est le surnom suivant ?

-Boucle d'Or ? Cendrillon ?

-Je ne perd jamais de chaussures. _Rétorqué-je sans réfléchir._

-Ça c'est perspicace._ Se moque-t-il._

* * *

><p>-Pourquoi fait-on ça déjà ?, <em>demande Murphy.<em>

-Pour pouvoir manger, Murphy, comment comptes-tu survivre sans nourriture ?, _rétorque Bellamy, perdant patience._

Amusé, je jette un regard en biais à Bellamy qui lève les yeux au ciel.

-Personne ne t'a demandé de venir._ Ajoute Finn._

-Et qui t'a demandé de venir toi ?_, rétorque Murphy._

-Bellamy._ Répond Finn du tac au tac._

-Ce cher leader._ Ironise Murphy._

-Ne sois pas mauvais perdant. _Intervint Wells._

Le silence revient. J'accélère le pas pour rattraper Wells.

-Écoute. _Commencé-je._ Je sais que toi et moi ce n'est pas... pas géniale et ne va surtout pas croire que je ne suis plus énervée contre toi mais le fait est que, en raison de ton lien de parenté avec le Chancelier, tu es doué en politique et cela pourrait s'avérer utile. Donc, j'en ai parlé avec Bellamy et nous avons décidé que t'avoir dans l'équipe serait une bonne chose.

-Dans l'équipe ?

-Nous avons décidé de créer un conseil, comme sur l'Arche mais nous aurons toujours le derniers mots, nous avons seulement penser qu'il était plus avisé d'avoir d'autres opinions.

-Comme des conseillers ?, comprit-il.

-D'où la création d'un conseil. Réponds-je.

-Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, ça me touche beaucoup.

J'acquiesce d'un air entendu et ralenti pour laisser Bellamy me rejoindre.

-Alors ?, demande-t-il un peu brusquement.

-Il a accepté. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, m'enquiers-je.

-Je me retiens de tirer sur Murphy. Avoue-t-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en jetant un œil par-dessus mon épaule pour découvrir que Murphy est en train de casser les pieds à Raven et Finn qui se tiennent par la main d'un air dépité.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Un bruit assourdissant retentit. Dans un même mouvement nous nous stoppons en regardant autour de nous. Ne voyant rien de suspect, je hausse les épaules et recommence à marcher mais Bellamy attrape ma main pour m'arrêter. Je me tourne vers lui avec incompréhension mais il ne me regarde pas, son regard à lui, ainsi qu'aux autres, est fixé sur le ciel. Je relève alors, à mon tour, la tête et vois une épaisse fumée jaune envahir le ciel.

-Mon Dieu..._ Souffle Raven._

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, _s'enquiert Finn._

-Aucune idée. _Répond Wells._

Un oiseau, dans le ciel, se fait happer par la fumée et tombe au sol.

-Merde. _Jure Bellamy._

-Tu crois que... ?, _commencé-je._

-Je crois qu'il faut se mettre à l'abri !,_ annonce-t-il._

Nous nous mettons tous à courir. Au bout de se qu'il me semble être une éternité je m'arrête pour regarder autour de moi, je vois la fumée jaune qui avance toujours mais aucune trace de qui que se soit.

_Eh merde !_

Jusqu'où va-t-elle me suivre ? Je ne peux pas courir indéfiniment...

-Clarke !, _s'écrie une voix._

Je me retourne pour voir Bellamy arriver vers moi par ma gauche.

-Bellamy !, _m'écrie-je avec soulagement._

Je cours également dans sa direction.

-Où sont les autres ?, _m'enquiers-je._

Il grimace. Il ne sait pas.

-J'ai trouvé une grotte, on va s'y réfugier. _Dit-il._

Sans me laisser répondre, il attrape ma main et fait demi-tour en me traînant derrière lui :

-On doit trouver les autres !, _m'exclamé-je._

-On doit rester en vie !, _rétorque-t-il._

Il me pousse dans une grotte et me fait avancé tout au fond de celle-ci, tournant plusieurs fois.

-Sais-tu où nous allons ?

-Je préfère me perdre dans cette grotte que de mourir dehors.

-Très philosophique.

Nous nous installons par terre, le dos poser contre le mur.

-Tu avais trouvé cette grotte avant de me trouver. _Me rappelé-je._

-Oui ?, _s'étonne-t-il._

-Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas simplement réfugié ici ? Pourquoi as-tu continuer à courir dehors ?

Je relève mes yeux dans les siens, il semble mal à l'aise et, soudain, je percute.

-Tu étais venu me chercher ?, _m'enquiers-je._

-Oui.

-Mais comment tu savais où aller ?

-J'ai vu dans quelle direction tu étais partie, à un moment je t'ai perdu mais je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être bien loin.

-Pourquoi ?

-On est co-leader. Toi et moi on est une équipe, tu te souviens ? _Dit-il avant de braquer son regard dans le miens et d'avouer : _J'ai besoin de toi, Clarke, je n'y arriverais pas sans toi.

Je lui souris en attrapant sa main dans la mienne et répond :

-Et j'ai besoin de toi.

* * *

><p>-Clarke ? Réveil-toi, la fumée est partie.<p>

Je me réveille lentement et pose mon regard sur Bellamy.

-Tu es allé vérifier ?, _demandé-je avec horreur._

-Bien sûr.

-Mais elle aurait put être encore là !

-Comment on aurait sut qu'elle n'était plus là autrement ? On allait pas rester bloqués ici pour toujours.

-Bien. Il faut trouver les autres et rentrer au camp pour vérifier les dégâts.

Il acquiesce en m'aidant à me relever.

-Tu crois que la fumée a atteint le camp ?, _m'enquiers-je en sortant de la grotte à sa suite._

Il marque un léger temps d'arrêt mais se remet à marcher.

-Je pense que oui._ Admet-il._

-Je suis sûr qu'Octavia va bien. _Tenté-je._

-Tu n'en sais rien mais c'est gentil de le dire.

Il s'arrête de nouveau mais cette fois je ne le vois pas venir et le percute.

-Qu'est-ce qu...

-Écoute. _Ordonne-t-il._

Traduction : Ferme ta gueule. Je me concentre, d'abord je n'entends strictement rien, puis j'y arrive, une sorte de gémissement lointain qui me glace le sang. Bellamy se met à courir vers la provenance des gémissements et, abasourdi et sans trop m'en rendre compte, je me mets à l'imiter après un certain temps. Lorsque j'arrive, Wells est allongé par terre entièrement brûlé mais encore en vie. J'ai envie de vomir et de pleurer et de hurler... Bellamy me regarde avec désespoirs, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Que fait-on ?,_ me demande-t-il._

-Qui est-ce ?, _demande Wells avec difficulté._

Bellamy continue de m'interroger du regard alors que des larmes se mettent à coûler sur mes joues sans que je n'y puisses rien. J'inspire profondément, mon cœur se serrant douloureusement, et m'agenouille à côté de lui en disant :

-C'est moi.

-Clarke. _Soupire Wells avec soulagement._ Je vais mourir Clarke.

-Non, tout vas biens se passer._ Dis-je sans conviction._

-Tu n'as jamais sus mentir.

-On va trouver un moyen.

-Clarke, tu sais que je vais mourir et maintenant c'est tout ce que je veux.

-Ne dis pas ça. _Supplié-je._

-Ça fait tellement mal.

-S'il te plaît...

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant.

-Ça va aller. _Réponds-je sans l'entendre._

-Clarke, je n'ai pas tué ton père, je n'ai jamais dis ce que tu m'avais confié, ce n'était pas moi.

-Quoi ?, _soufflé-je._

-Ce n'était pas moi. Je n'aurais jamais pus te blesser.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ?

-C'était plus facile.

-Pour qui ?

-Pour toi. Tout ce que j'ai fais c'était pour toi.

-Oh mon Dieu...

-S'il te plaît, Clarke, j'ai mal.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Je t'en prie.

Mon regard rencontre celui douloureux de Bellamy.

-Donnes-moi ton poignard.

-Tu veux que... ? _Commence-t-il._

-Je sais comment faire en sortes qu'il ne souffre pas, le sais-tu ?

-... Non.

-Alors donne-le moi.

Il le met doucement dans ma main et je tente de me donner du courage en respirant profondément.

-S'il te plaît. Fais-le pour moi. _Supplie Wells._

-Pardonnes-moi... _Murmuré-je._

-Tout vas bien. _Répond-il._

J'approche la lame de sa gorge et l'enfonce doucement, sectionnant l'artère carotide. Cela ne dure qu'une minute. Je regarde mes mains sanguinolentes.

-Clarke... _Souffle Bellamy._

Il se lève et vient s'agenouiller face à moi pour attraper mes mains dans les siennes. Je relève mes yeux dans les siens et il m'ordonne tendrement :

-Respire.

Je remarque à ce moment-là que l'air ne parvient plus à mes poumons, je lutte difficilement pour en trouver. Je fais une crise de panique.

-Ça va aller.

-Vraiment ? Tu crois que ça va aller ? Je viens de tuer la seule personne qui a toujours été là pour moi ! Mon Dieu je lui ai fais payer une chose qu'il n'a jamais faîtes et... et... Putain il est venu ici à cause moi !, _m'emporté-je._

-Il voulait te protéger.

-Et il est mort !

Il m'attira contre son torse et me berça lentement, caressant mes cheveux dans un geste apaisant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes là, dans cette position, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et ne brisa pas le silence dans lequel j'avais besoin d'être.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Nous arrivons, marchant cote à cote, au camp. Un vent de panique semble avoir envahi celui ci et la première personne que je remarque parmi toute cette foule est Octavia, courant de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite en appliquant les bases de médecine que je lui ai apprises sur les brûlures de quelques personnes autour d'elle. Je soupire de soulagement et attrape l'avant bras de Bellamy. Celui ci tourne son regard sur moi avant de suivre le miens. Il soupire à son tour de soulagement en s'élançant en direction de sa petite sœur. Je le suis en retrait alors qu'il cri son nom et qu'elle le rejoint à mi chemin en se jetant dans ses bras. Je souris, attendri et lorsqu'elle le relâche elle vient rapidement me prendre dans ses bras. Je referme les miens autour d'elle. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment notre amitié est devenue aussi forte mais elle l'est, cela est indéniable ! Je me recule légèrement en lui demandant :

-Des pertes ?

-Aucune. Quelques brûlures que j'ai jugé superficielle bien qu'elle me paraisse toutes horribles...mais je t'attendais, je ne suis pas une professionnelle.

-Moi non plus.

-Tu l'es ici.

Je lui souris timidement mais celui-ci s'efface vite quand elle demande à son tour :

-Et pour vous ? Tout le monde va bien ?

Mon regard croise celui de Bellamy par dessus l'épaule de Octavia et je vois qu'il jauge précautionneusement ma réaction.

-Wells est mort. Annoncé-je d'une voix blanche et en regardant ailleurs.

-Oh mon dieu Clarke je...

-Les autres sont ils revenus ?, coupé-je.

-Non. Vous êtes les seuls.

Nouveau échange de regard entre Bellamy et moi et je vois à travers ses yeux qu'il est tout aussi inquiet que moi mais nous sommes impuissant... nous ne pouvons pas nous lancer à l'aveuglette dans la forêt en ne sachant pas dans quelle direction ils sont partis. Alors qu'ici, au camp, nous pouvons nous rendre utile. Bellamy contourne sa sieur et vient à ma hauteur en me demandant tout bas :

-Comment procédons-nous?

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous lancer à leur recherche.

-Cela ne fait nulle doute. Approuve-t-il.

-Je vais aider Octavia à soigner les blessés. Tu devrais...

Je reprends mon souffle. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis une semaine et je me sens réellement lasse.

-Tu pourrais voir avec Monty ce qu'il pense de cette fumée et... et si il aurait des cataplasmes pour les brûlures.

-Tu devrais te reposer Clarke.

-Ça va aller, j'ai des blessés à voir.

Il pose doucement sa main sur mon épaule et me dit :

-Pense aussi à prendre soin de toi.

Je relève mon regard dans le sien et j'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Pourquoi son contact me met-il si mal à l'aise alors que j'ai du passer au minimum une demie heure à pleurer dans ses bras et pourquoi son regard m'intimide-t-il autant ? Certainement parce qu'il m'a vu dans un état de fragilité extrême... Constatant qu'il attend une réponde, j'acquiesce.

...

Cela doit être le quatrième patient que je vois et, Octavia avait raison, ce ne sont que des brûlures superficielle bien que cela ne soit pas jolie à voir. Bellamy m'a ramené un cataplasme que Monty a préparé et que j'ai donc pus appliquer sur chaque blessure. Des cris de joies retentissent alors je sors rapidement de la tante de l'infirmerie pour voir Raven, Finn et Murphy arriver. Je cours prendre Raven dans mes bras et nous exclamons en même temps :

-Je suis contente que tu aille bien.

Nous rions légèrement. Raven et moi sommes également devenu très proche. Je prend rapidement Finn dans mes bras et, même si vous ne me croirez pas, Murphy également.

-Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas mais je suis content que tu aille bien. Me dit-il.

-Eh bien non, je ne te crois pas. Et tu ne me croiras pas non plus mais je suis contente que tu aille bien également. Réponds-je en riant.

-Bellamy ?, s'enquiert Finn.

-Il va très bien. Réponds-je en souriant, Finn et Bellamy aussi sont devenu ami, enfin à leur manière j'imagine.

-Et Wells ?, demande Raven.

Je baisse le regard et elle laisse échapper un "Oh". Je remarque enfin du sang sur le bras de Finn, comment ai-je pus seulement ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ?

-Mon dieu qu'est ce que c'est ?, menquiers-je.

-Un mauvais présage. .. Soupire-t-il.

-Développe. Dis-je

-Disons que ce n'est pas une brûlure et que nous ne sommes pas seul. Dit Raven.

-Pas seul ?, insisté-je.

-Sur terre. Précise Murphy. On s'est fait attaquer par deux hommes portant des masques nous avons réussit à en tuer un et l'autre s'est enfui.

Je sens la rage et la peur monter en moi.

-Que va-t-on faire Clarke ?, s'enquiert Raven.

Je ne réponds pas alors qu'ils commencent tous les trois à parler entre eux et à s'interroger. Soudain je cri :

-Que quelqu'un me trouve Bellamy !

Le silence se fait et tout le monde me regarde :

-Maintenant !

Ils se remettent tous en mouvement et je me rend directement dans l'infirmerie sachant parfaitement que c'est la qu'il viendra me trouver. Je m'assois sur un des brancard improvisé et attend. Cela fonctionne parfaitement car il ne tarde pas à venir me rejoindre. Lorsqu'il entre je ne relève même pas les yeux.

-Ya un soucis ?, s'enquiert-il. On m'a dit que t me cherchais et que tu...

-Oui ?

-Que tu semblais hystérique. Avoue-t-il en souriant amusé.

-On est dans la merde Bellamy.

-Oh... à cause de la fumée ?

-Aussi.

-Quoi d'autres ?

-Raven, Finn et Murphy se sont fait attaquer.

-Oh... Est-ce qu'il vont bien ?

-Oui.

-Attend. Attaqué par qui ?

-Là est le problème. Des humains. Des humains autre que nous. Des humains qui vivaient sur terre avant que l'on ne débarque. Et il semblerait qu'ils ne soient pas content que nous soyons là et que cela les rends légèrement. .. agressif.

Il pousse un soupir à fondre l'âme et se laisse tomber assit à côté de moi.

-On est dans la merde. Confirme-t-il après un moment.

Nous nous regardons et là, pour dieu seul sait qu'elle raison, nous partons dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Nous mettons un moment à nous calmer avant que le silence n'envahisse de nouveau la tente. Puis, j'avoue :

-Je suis content qu'on soit la dedans ensemble.

Je tourne mon regard sur lui et il me sourit :

-Moi aussi.

Puis je plaisante :

-Et puis si un de nos plans capote je pourrais toujours dire que c'est de ta faute.

Il rit.


End file.
